Cooking With Madeline
by Danielle Smiley-Face
Summary: Version One: Madeline has something cooking, and it's nothing she was taught to make at the golf course (it is also not Miss Parker's bunny and she is not cooking alone!).
1. Default Chapter Title

The Greatest Love  
by Danielle : - )  
  
Disclaimer: Well, folks, here we are again... sorry it's been so long. Jarod, Miss Parker, etc. belong to NBC. They would belong to me if I was a millionaire. But I'm not (yet), so I'm afraid I can't buy NBC and give our favorite show a consistent time slot and the promotion it deserves. It also means I can't give Lyle lots more air time- sorry Sarah. *g*  
Author's Note: Another reference to Michaela.. I promise her story is in the works. : - )  
  
~~~~~  
Early 1998  
Catonsville, Maryland  
A Small Restaurant  
  
"Hi." Madeline said shyly. She was just realizing that talking to someone on the phone was completely different from actually meeting them face to face, for the first time.  
"It's great to finally meet you!" Jarod said warmly as he took her hand. The sincere warmth in his dark brown eyes helped put Madeline at ease.  
"You, too." She smiled and knew in her heart that what she was doing (and about to do) was completely right.  
"Angelo says 'hi." She continued easily now.  
Jarod smiled fondly, "I wish I could have taken him with me the last time I was at the Centre."  
Madeline couldn't keep the broad grin off her face at this perfect start to what she had to say to Jarod today.  
"Let's get him out. Let's get them all out." She said, staring intently at his face.  
"What?" He blinked, clearly not expecting that.  
"This is what I wanted to see you about. I want to rescue Angelo and the other children at the Centre." She said with an intensity that made the brilliant Pretender nervous.  
"Madeline, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. You don't understand. And what do you mean, other children?"  
"There are like, a dozen children at the Centre, only a few of them aren't really children anymore. But, yes, I do understand. I understand that these kids are put through Hell in that place- maybe even worse. I've seen them, heard them talk about it. I've seen the DSA's about it, Jarod. I know what a horrible place the Centre is."  
"Maybe you do, but-"  
"But nothing! I know more than a good 99% of the people who work there! And those that do know are too scared to do anything about it."  
"But they have a reason to be scared! You don't know what they'd do to someone who did what you're talking about doing."  
"They'd kill me like they killed Catherine Parker." She said this quietly, but with no less determination.  
Again all Jarod could do was blink.  
"Catherine Parker rescued some of the children in the last '60's. The found out and killed her. Miss Parker's mother didn't commit suicide." Madeline was leaning forward in her seat as she continued to speak in a voice full of passion and determination.  
"I know that." Jarod couldn't believe she had found out in a matter of months while it had taken him years. "Did you tell Miss Parker this, any of it?"  
"No. She's not ready to hear it yet."  
Jarod sat back in his chair, wondering where she had acquired such wisdom and insight at such a young age.  
"They might find out you did it." Jarod saw how set she was on doing this, and knew he had to dissuade her.  
"I'm sure they will eventually figure it out." She stated calmly.  
"They'd probably kill you."  
"Yes." She simply said.  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm seventeen."  
"You're still so young! You've got your whole life to live!"  
"It's not worth living knowing I had the chance to save them and didn't." She held up her hand to stop him as he opened his mouth to argue, then continued speaking directly from her heart, "I couldn't live with the knowledge that those children were being tortured and I didn't do anything about it, Jarod, don't you see? It would kill me more surely than they would."   
"Guilt does not cause death, Madeline, or I'd have died long ago!"  
Madeline just rolled her eyes, not having the patience to explain about literal translations and figures of speech.  
He started to continue, "It wouldn't-"  
She was furious now, her face dark, "It would! And don't you dare try to tell me how my heart and conscience would react!!" She was crying now, tears sliding down her face, "I'm a religious person, Jarod. In the end I'll be standing before God no matter what I do, and I can't stand before Him someday and try to justify why I---who had the freedom to act----didn't help them. Jesus said, "Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends."  
Jarod held up his hands to show her he had no more arguments against what she said.  
"Catherine Parker was a wonderful selfless person. Do you know how much I wish I could make Park see that? But her father..." She trailed off, unsure of how to word it.  
"May have had something to do with his wife's death."  
Madeline nodded, her sad eyes matching his.  
"He's made Park hate her mother, think she was selfish and weak. How can I make her see that it's the complete opposite?" Despair tinged her voice now.  
"I don't know." Jarod admitted, "I've stayed up night after night trying to answer that question, but nothing comes." His voice carried unutterable sorrow.  
"I don't want to die anymore, Jarod. I'm happy and safe, and know how much potential lies in my future. But I'm willing to give it up to save them. I had a great life before my mom died, and this year has been great too. Just about all those children have no memory of anything like that. And they deserve it. I've had my chance and now it's their turns. Am I making any sense to you?" She ended earnestly.  
"Yes, I can understand it." He paused, wondering if he should continue. After a moment he did, "Catherine Parker described it in much the same way."  
"What? How do you know?" Madeline watched him closely.  
"In one of her safe deposit boxes I found her diary. She started keeping it when she was first forming her plan to rescue us. She wanted her daughter to find it someday. She was sure they'd find out, too, and wanted her daughter to know the truth because she didn't think her husband would give it to her."  
"She sure hit that nail on the head." Madeline commented.  
"Nail?" Jarod was lost.  
"Never mind... Did you send the diary to Parker yet?" She wasn't sure if Miss Parker would show her something so personal.  
"Not yet." He admitted, "It's another thing I don't think she's ready for."  
Madeline nodded comprehension, "Do you have it with you now?"  
"No."  
"Do you think it would be okay for me to read it?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Sure." He shrugged easily.  
"Good." She smiled, "I'm not sure when I'll be able to meet you again, but I should have some weekend competitions coming up in the next couple of months. I can just tell Park they last longer than they do, or start a day earlier, so we can meet again."  
"Okay." He said, nodding in a pleased manner, "I'll bring the diary for you to read."  
"Thanks." She meant it from the bottom of her heart.  
"Madeline." He said in the most serious voice she had ever heard him use, "Promise me you won't try anything before we've had time to plan it together."  
"Don't worry, Jarod, I'll be good."  
He nodded shortly, "You leave now, and I'll wait a few minutes before I go."  
"'Kay." She stood to go. Jarod stood, too, to walk her to the door.  
  
Once in her car, Madeline grinned from ear to ear. Though she would have done it alone, she was glad Jarod had agreed to help her, because they had a greater chance of success working together. 'Well, he never actually agreed' She reminded herself, 'but he never flat-out refused, either. All in all it went really well. He may not be too happy about my being involved, but he'll help. I'm surprised he didn't know about the other children, though, but I know he has to help them, too.' She laughed a little as she merged onto the highway that would bring her back to Blue Cove, 'Maybe he sees a little bit of himself in me in that respect!'  
  
Jarod made sure Madeline got out of the parking lot of the quiet restaurant with no suspicious black cars trailing her. When he had assured himself that the coast was clear for both of them, he headed to next Pretend location.  
  
~~~~~  
April 18, 1998  
Charleston, South Carolina  
  
"Jackie, don't worry!" Madeline had said the same three words at least a dozen times already, and her patience was wearing very thin.  
"Are you sure Miss Parker gave you permission to do this?" The coach asked hesitantly.  
"Of course Park knows about it! Why would I go behind her back to visit a friend?"  
"You're right." Jackie sounded more confident now, "You're not a sneaky person."  
"Madeline felt a stab of guilt at this misguided confidence, but reminded herself why she was being "sneaky".  
"Don't worry. Park knows when I'll be home and everything. Plus she knows my friend." Madeline consoled herself with the fact that her last sentence was true, anyway.  
"Okay." Jackie said and got into her car with a wave.  
Madeline breathed a sigh of relief as the car pulled out into the busy streets. Shortly thereafter another car pulled up to take it's place. Madeline got in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt while returning the driver's cheerful greeting.  
"Hey Jarod! I'm great, thanks! How're you?"  
"Good, thanks." He returned, "That woman you were talking to, is she your coach?"  
"Yeah. It took a while but I think she's convinced and won't mention this to Park."  
"What if she does? What will you tell Miss Parker?" Jarod always had to be prepared for every possible scenario, but Madeline had her answer ready.  
"That I did visit a friend who moved her a couple of years ago, and that I couldn't tell her because she's been so busy lately- which is true, I never see her anymore- that I didn't get a chance to."  
Jarod nodded approvingly, and they drove in silence for a while. Madeline broke it when she remembered that Jarod should have Catherine Parker's diary.  
"Yes I do. It's in that black bag back there."  
Madeline was able to twist around in her seat and get it out.  
"Can you read okay in the car or do you want me to stop somewhere?" Jarod asked considerately as Madeline held the red diary reverently in her lap.  
"Oh, I don't get motion sickness from reading in the car, thanks. It's just strange, having this, like I'm afraid to read it. Well, not afraid but it just seems kinda wrong, ya know?"  
Jarod assured her that he had felt the same way.  
"You know," Madeline admitted, "I kinda consider Mrs. Parker to be my guardian angel now. Because I'm finishing what she started and she's watching over me- over us- now."  
"You couldn't have picked a better guardian angel." Jarod whispered.  
Madeline smiled, her fingers still lightly caressing the soft cover, hesitant to open it. She finally did after Jarod gave her an encouraging smile. She stared without reading at the first entry, written in a beautiful hand that revealed the inner beauty and kindness of its owner.  
  
font color="blue"November 15, 1968  
Today I overheard Mr. Raines and my husband talking about Jarod. Raines said that Jarod's parents had moved again, and it was going to take quite a while to find them. My husband warned him that he had better find them, because they can't be blowing the cover on "us". Who this "us" that the man I married spoke of is a mystery to me, as is what the Centre has to cover up. I don't know what to think... My husband had told me that Jarod was staying at the Centre because his family was dead. Why would he lie to me? Now I feel as if I don't know my husband at all, that I never have truly known him. And I dread his coming home in just a few short hours.../font  
  
That first paragraph, just the one small entry, had gotten a tight grip on Madeline's attention, and wasn't about to let go until she read the whole book. So she continued reading; sometimes rereading parts, especially those that talked about her plans to rescue the children.  
  
font color="blue"December 13, 1968  
There are more children at the Centre than I ever imagined. I'm certain most of them were stolen from their families like Jarod. I have no proof yet that any kidnappings took place, but I really don't need it. All I want to do is return the children to their parents. Once I do that I'm going to take my daughter and run. We'll go someplace where they won't be able to corrupt my little girl. When I visit Ben this spring, I'll ask him to come with us. My daughter deserves to know who her father is./font  
  
That was the end of that entry; not that Madeline could have read on.  
Jarod saw her shocked expression and simply asked, "Ben?" He had had a similar reaction to that entry.  
"Ben's Miss Parker's father?! Does she know, Jarod?" Madeline managed to ask.  
"I've dropped some hints, so she might know. At the very least she only suspects."  
Her next question was twinged with concern, "Does Mr. Parker know?"  
Jarod sighed, "I really don't know. He doesn't seem like the he'd be one to accept and ignore that, but maybe he's had his suspicions all along."  
"Do you think if he knew he'd just keep quiet and raise her like his own?"  
"If it meant he'd have someone to train to take over once he died, yes."  
"Wow." Madeline started into space for a while, trying to process it all. Realizing it wasn't about to make complete sense anytime soon, she continued reading.  
  
font color="blue"April 19, 1969  
Ben and I had a nice, relaxing two weeks. I missed my daughter terribly, but my husband (I dread to think of him as such) insisted that she not miss school. I asked Ben to come with us when we left my husband. I didn't give him details- just told him I was realizing my husband is not who I thought he was and feared for my and my daughter's lives. I'm afraid if I tell him more it would only endanger his life. If something were to happen to me, I couldn't protect him from my husband's rage, should he find out./font  
  
That was the first time Catherine had mentioned a threat to herself. Madeline read on, eager to see if this train of thought was continued.  
  
font color="blue"..my husband's rage, should he find out. The Tower and Mr. Raines' rage as well. I have no doubt they will kill me if they find out. But how can I not try to rescue these poor children? To sit by and let this keep happening would be suicide./font  
  
Madeline read those last two sentences to Jarod and then reflected, "She does sound an awful lot like me." Then she kept on reading as Jarod turned around to retrace his steps to the other end of town, giving her time to read everything.  
  
font color="blue"October 25, 1969  
Today when my husband came home I told him I had made plans to visit my aunt for a long weekend. Luckily he didn't seem to care enough to ask where she lives or for her phone number, so I am confident he will not find out that this weekend I'm taking 7 children from the Centre. Since I've been unable to locate any information about their real families, I've found wonderful adoptive families for them. I was fortunate enough to find two families in the same town willing to adopt Dara and Michaela. I'm glad they will be together, they share so many experiences and are such good friends, I'm sure they will draw strength from one another./font  
  
She continued to talk a little about each child she was taking but,   
"I've noticed she never names towns, or said anything about where the children are going."  
"In case someone found her diary, they wouldn't be able to find the children." Jarod explained.  
  
font color="blue"October 26, 1969  
My daughter has been begging me all day to take her on my little "vacation". Despite her protests, she is staying here. I don't want her to know the corruption that her "father" supports and lets go on around him.  
I leave early tomorrow morning. I'll make sure everything is ready for us, and try my best to keep busy, so as not to think about the consequences of what I'm about to do. Tonight I'll call my daughter and wish her good night. I hope she doesn't want to speak to my aunt. I must think up an excuse of why she can't... Then I'll sneak into the Centre and get the children out. The next few days will be spent bringing them to their families, and then I will return how to what is sure to be chaos./font  
  
"Hmm..." Madeline thought out loud, "She doesn't mention how she's getting the children out of the Centre."  
"I know. I think that again is her trying to protect them, and make sure no one knows how she got them out."  
Madeline smiled, "Like you."  
Jarod laughed heartily and said, "Knowing how the magician does it ruins the trick."  
Madeline laughed with him as she took a short break to stretch her stiff neck muscles, as much as her seatbelt permitted, that is.  
  
font color="blue"November 1, 1969  
Chaos abounded like I had expected it would. Apparently my husband wasn't able to leave his work at work, so I came home to an extremely upset child claiming her Daddy hates her. Sometimes I wonder if she's right- the way he ignores her. Luckily she'll soon know a real father's love.  
So far no one has questioned me or know of my involvement in their "catastrophe". The chaos I feared would occur is greater than I imagined. Every Sweeper, Cleaner, Security Personnel, as well as anyone else who's normal jobs can wait, have been "asked" to help look for these children. Naturally the truth was not told, so they think the children escaped our Mental Wing- must be a new addition.  
  
November 11, 1969  
I know Raines suspects something. He questioned me sharply when I arrived at the Centre this morning. I also noticed one of his personal Sweepers following me as I made my visits to the remaining children. They are getting the worst of Raines' rage at the missing children- it hurts me to see the pain in their eyes.  
I'm afraid I'll have to wait longer to save the other seven children than I wanted to. I'm especially worried about Kyle and little Timmy. Kyle is getting so violent and I think he is starting to hate me. Timmy is becoming more withdrawn every day./font  
  
"Who's Timmy?" Madeline asked, not having heard the name before.  
"I'm not exactly sure. He was one of Raines' children. I saw him once, when we were children. He wasn't at the Centre long, though; Sydney said he wasn't special, so he got to leave." Jarod sighed, lost in the memory, "I hated Timmy for a while after that- resented him because he got to leave and I didn't."  
"Oh, Jarod." Madeline whispered sorrowfully as tears filled her eyes.  
"It's okay." He once again had composure and encouraged, "Keep reading."  
  
font color="blue"November 27, 1969  
Thanksgiving- this year I can be thankful that Raines didn't kill me tonight... I did have to go to the emergency room- broken finger, mild concussion, lots of bruises- especially to my face. I took my wedding ring off as well. I can't wear anything that reminds me of my commitment to that monster. I'll never know how he can condone what is being done at the Centre, nor how it took me over ten years to see it.../font  
  
Madeline kept reading as Catherine wrote about her increasingly unbearable life with her husband, Raines' suspicion, and new horrors she was discovering being performed on the children she hadn't been able to rescue the first time- who she now called The 7 Unlucky Ones. The entries also showed her increasing depression due to the fact that she had to wait to get the children out of the Centre, and desperation to leave the Centre behind.  
  
font color="blue"March 29, 1970  
I've begun making plans to get the Unlucky Ones out of here. It is especially urgent for Timmy- I fear for his life. Raines is planning on doing something unspeakable to him, yet I must share the horror with someone- Sydney still refuses to see that anything wrong is going on in the Centre but Fenigor is helping me. Raines has this electric chair type thing he's going to strap Timmy into and give him electrical shocks to the brain; I think to make him a better Pretender, namely better than Jarod (Raines is dreadfully jealous that Sydney got Jarod, I think he figures if he can't get Jarod he'll make a Pretender superior to Jarod). I fail to see how this will help the child- I can only see it hurting him and causing irreparable damages.  
Because of these frightening developments, I've had the lawyer hurry up in finding and legalizing families. But if this keeps up, I may have to get the children out without homes to put them in.  
  
April 11, 1970  
I heard Raines telling my husband that he'd be ready to start with Timmy in the next day or two. I'm so worried for these children's lives, I can't sleep (but as always my husband hasn't noticed or cared). My life is so full of stress; the only respite is spending time with my daughter. It is so very calming reading to her from "Little Women", or brushing her hair. I can only pray that she is able to keep the innocence about her!  
I've started writing her letters, about our trip to Europe, telling her how much I love her. If anything happens to me, she will have this and them to lead her to the truth. With each day that passes, I fear for my life more. God grant me the strength to get through these next few days!  
  
April 12, 1970  
Had a nasty argument with Raines today as I tried to see Timmy. I had to remind him that my husband wants me to visit all the children. Poor Timmy was so scared, and Raines barely let me say 'hi' to him before rushing him back into that room.  
I can't wait any longer- tomorrow night I must rescue the 7. I just need to make a few plans about the trip and talk with Fenigor. I'm going to make sure he gets rid of all the surveillance footage of us together, to make sure no one has any proof that we had anything to do with the missing children. This time I am taking my daughter with me. I can't come back- they'll surely suspect my involvement this time. It's going to take a while to get all the children situated, since no one is ready for us this early. Then my daughter, Ben, and I will be off to start our new life./font  
  
"She sounds so optimistic!" Madeline commented sadly as she finished the second to last entry.  
"I know." Jarod said just as sadly, "She had no idea what was going to happen."  
"I'm sorry she didn't get to save you."  
Jarod was touched at the sincerity that was plain as day in her voice, but didn't have anything to say to it, so they lapsed back into comfortable silence while Madeline finished the last, short entry.  
  
font color="blue"April 13, 1970  
Today is going to go by so slow- I dread it. But I must go to the Centre like usual, and try to act like it is just another day. How far from the truth that is! Tonight I start a new live- with my daughter and finally with the man I love./font  
  
Madeline gently closed the diary with a sad sigh. When she finally trusted herself enough to be able to speak, it was to ask a question that couldn't be answered, "I wonder what happened to Timmy?"  
"I don't know." Jarod answered heavily, "but I don't think it was good."  
"If he was under Mr. Raines' care" she spat out that word as the impossibility that it was, "it couldn't have been good." Madeline added, looking at him with tear filled eyes. Then she wiped swiftly at her eyes and continued with determination, "If Timmy and the other Unlucky Ones are still at the Centre, we have to save them and all the other children since them."  
Jarod knew by now that he was better off staying silent, so he just nodded. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Laughter is the Best Medicine  
by Danielle : - )  
12/14/98  
  
  
Disclaimer: This fic contains spoilers of the episode entitled "Homefront". So if you haven't seen the ep yet, don't blame me if you read this! Everyone and everything appearing in this fic belong to NBC and MTM Entertainment, except for Madeline and her involvement in the Centre, which belong to me.  
Author's Note: I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ra-Chell, Sandee, AG, and Carolina, to whom, in my haste and joy at the beginning of this episode, I sent a spoiler post expressing my delight. I'm sorry if I ruined it for you, it hadn't even occurred to me that your different time zones had yet to see it. And I apologize for any mistakes and admit they belong solely to me because I want to get this out and distributed asap and am not sending it to my wonderful proofers AG and Nirvana like I normally would...   
  
~~~~~   
  
Madeline had only been at the Centre a few minutes, and had just met up with Angelo in the air vents. Before long they were cruising the vents looking for some amusement.  
They came to a rest behind the vent that was just inside the door of Miss Parker's office. They could hear into the hallway and had a good view of the room.  
Madeline thought she could hear Miss Parker clicking down the hall and Lyle's voice gradually got near enough for them to hear that he was upset,   
"... but theft. Simply taking for the taking, has always escaped me as an admirable criminal pursuit."  
Madeline looked at Angelo, wondering what he meant. She soon had her answer as Miss Parker answered her brother,  
"A little bitter about your car being stolen?"  
Madeline opened her eyes wide in surprise, then shared a grin with Angelo.  
"Ten miles on the odometer, three hours filling out police reports, five pages of insurance fine print!"  
Madeline quickly brought a hand to her mouth so they wouldn't hear the laughter that threatened to make itself heard. 'This is too funny!' she thought, but could not trust herself to speak.   
She was about to leave and go somewhere she could laugh unheard when Miss Parker sweetly said,   
"I know it's a little late to stop the happy fellows at the chop shop this time but..." she moved to her desk, "I saw this and I immediately thought of you." She pulled the Club out from behind her back and handed it to her brother with the hugest grin Madeline had ever seen grace her guardian's face. "Consider if a little preventative medicine."  
That was it- Madeline turned and left as quickly as possible while not making too much noise. Angelo followed and as they left, she thought she heard Lyle say something about hoping to get his car back in one piece.  
Once safely deep within the air vents, Madeline stopped and started laughing, a loud, deep laugh that left her gasping for breath. She laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks and her sides felt ready to split.  
Angelo stared at her in confusion for a minute, then couldn't resist from letting the laughter claim another victim. When Madeline heard him, she stopped momentarily to look with wonder on her friend, who was by now helpless with childlike laughter. It gladdened her heart and soon she joined in.  
Neither could have said how long it was before they stopped laughing and lay side by side gasping for breath and pulling their sleeves down to wipe their eyes but once they had regained control, Madeline got up and said,  
"Come on, we might miss more."  
They ended up in Broots's room, after finding Parker's empty. Broots was speaking to Sydney,  
"Actually, it's fifty-nine million, nine-hundred thousand, six-hundred and twenty dollars. It's not every day we get ripped off to the exact penny!"  
For the second time that day, Madeline raised her hand to her mouth to stop the burst of laughter that bubbled up in her gut when she realized that they were talking about Jarod and that he had just stolen almost $60 million dollars from the Centre. Her hand also prevented her from rejoicing at Jarod's latest attempt to taunt his former captors.  
Even though Madeline had originally mistrusted Jarod, she now trusted him completely and was preparing to help him save some of the children (even though he didn't know it yet) and Angelo.  
Then Lyle came into the room and she refocused her attention on the frustrated words he spoke into the phone, "Once again; Officer, it's a black, 500 SL convertible, license plate Lyle 1... Well, it just didn't vanish."  
Miss Parker came up behind him and shoved something into his chest. Madeline and Angelo couldn't tell what from their vantage point. Park grabbed the phone from her brother's hand and cheerfully and warmly said into it, "Found it. Thank you. Have a nice day." Madeline could tell she was enjoying torturing her brother.  
"Jarod!" Lyle spat out.  
Madeline listened happily while Broots described his invention, The Hound. Lyle wasn't listening, he was opening the package his sister had given him. He was at the perfect angle for Angelo and Madeline to clearly see what was in it. It was his license plate, they could clearly see Lyle 1 in the beat up, slightly burned metal.  
Madeline and Angelo looked at each other and grinned.  
Broots finished his explanation with, "Too bad it doesn't work for cars."  
That was too much for Madeline to take. She barely got away fast enough before cracking up.  
After that bout, she looked at Angelo and said, "If laughter really is the best medicine, then after today we are set for life, Angelo. Jarod rocks!! That's all I have to say."   
  
~~~   
Please let me know what you think! I got such a clear picture watching this episode about Angelo and Madeline spying on the first few scenes that I had to write it down and share it with everyone! ~Danielle : - ) 


End file.
